cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Stoked
Stoked is a Canadian-American animate based show, which premiered on June 25th, 2009 on Teletoon and on Cartoon Network, between July 16th, 2009 to July 26, 2010. Plot Stoked is about a group of teenagers (groms) new to Sunset Beach who have come to the legendary Surfer's Paradise, B.C. for one summer to win a chance at gromfest and live the ultimate surfer's dream the endless summer. They have jobs at Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort which suck, but they have the chance to surf. Main Characters *Reef *Fin McCloud *Emma *Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount *Broseph *Johhny *Wipeout-The mascot of Sunset Beach. Secondary Characters *Ripper *No Pants Lance *Tyler "Ty" Ridgemount *The Kahuna *Andrew 'Bummer' Baumer *Wipeout *Rosie *Kelly *George Ridgemount *Mr. Ridgemount *Mrs. Ridgemount *Snack Shack *Sonny *Buster *Martha McCartney Guest Characters *Betty Stonestone *Blaire *Captain Ron *Captain Clam *Erica and Brianna *Sam McCloud *Grommet *Kai *Kianu Kole *Mark Marvin *Todd Marvin *Mr. Marvin *Mrs. Marvin *Marshall *Moe *Mr. Grizzle *Seymour Stevens *Stanley Stevens *Stone Seabreeze *Tuna McGillis Episode List Season 1 #Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! #Another Grom Bites the Dust #Board and Confused #Take Your Kook to Work Day #Waves of Cheese #The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest #Hang 9 #Fast Times When the Ride Tides High #Reef and That Evil Totem #Charging into the Night #O Broseph, Where Art Thou? #Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure #Boards of Glory #Groms Gone Wild #Chum Music #Penthouse of Horror #Mr. Wahine #Grand Theft Whale Bus #A Boy Named Leslie #Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? #Slumber Party Animals #Endless Bummer #BroFinger (Unaired) #A Prank too Far (Unaired) #The Pirate Who Came to Lunch (Unaired) #The Day the Sea Stood Still (Unaired) Special (Only on Cartoon Network) #Spotlight on Stoked Episode Summary Guide Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! ''' Broseph, Emma, Fin and Reef arrive at Surfer's Paradise resort, excited about their new jobs. But they soon become disappointed when they find out that their jobs aren't what they expected. Meanwhile Lo, the daughter of the hotels owner, finds out her party last is on the news. '''Another Grom Bites the Dust Continuning from the same day that the, first episode was set in, the main characters adjust to their new jobs at the hotel. Board and Confused When the group has to go through initiation so they can surf the Office, they go through massive torture. Meanwhile Lo finally gets that her dad means business about her working. Take Your Kook to Work Day Emma falls for Lo's older brother, Ty, but can't get his attention. Prompted by Lo's advice in making him jealous, she brings a non-local to the Office. Now, everyone hates her. How can she fix things? Waves of Cheese After seeing Reef using lines from a 90s surf flick to pick up a cute guest, Fin makes it her mission to have the Kahuna run Break Point at the movies to expose Reef. The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest When the world's sickest wave comes to Surfer's Paradise, so does an important hotel critic. But when he has a lousy time, can the group make it right? Hang 9 When Reef breaks his pinky toe while surfing, he gets the whole week off. Fin, on the other hand, gets to replace Reef as the new surf instructor! Meanwhile, George is being humiliated by Lo in front of his crush... Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High When Reef and Fin get stuck on a island after a surf off, they must work together to survive. Meanwhile When Lo books a surfboard tour at the Resort to please her dad. It does not end well. Reef and that Evil Totem Reef finds a tiny Haida totem near a waterfall, which he turns into a talisman-like necklace. But when it turns out unlucky he must get rid of it. Meanwhile Lo must handle watching over some of the hotel kids. Spotlight on Stoked Get reacquainted with Reef, Fin, Emma, Broseph, Lo, Johnny and the rest of the staff at Surfer's Paradise Resort in this special episode that reviews the major events of the first season of "Stoked".'' '''Charging into the Night' With Bummer gone for the night the groms decide to surf at night with the help of floodlights, but the floodlights cause a power outage for the entire hotel. the gang has to restore the power before hereturns and busts them. Strike Three ''' Emma receives two strikes on her record after Lo takes advantage of her. When Lo accidently gets one guest paycheck extremely messed up she just might be the reason for Emma getting fired. '''Reef, Broseph and Emma’s Totally Stupid Adventure After having enough of the bad staff food, Reef, Emma, and Broseph go get something to eat in town, but somehow get lost. Meanwhile Fin has the hots for this guy whose messy room she posted on her website. Boards of Glory When Surfer's Paradise loses to a rival in a contest, it's up to Reef and Broseph to save Ridgemount's title. Groms Gone Wild Bummer leaves for the weekend and leaves Johnny in charge. The groms pressure him to become the "fun" boss, and chaos occurs. Meanwhile, Reef develops a Bromance with a pro surfer, who seems to have a crush on Emma. Chum Music Lo is caught in a lie after she claims she's dating a rock star, who then shows up at the hotel. To save face, Lo keeps up the charade with the oblivious star. Penthouse of Horror Fin, Reef, Lo and Broseph get trapped in an old hotel room that Bummer claims to be haunted by a young couple who died there. The gang doesn't really believe in hauntings, that's until the ghost shows up. Meanwhile, the Kahuna faces off against an evil fish stick that he accidentally brought to life. Mr. Wahine After Ripper and Lance dress Reef up like a girl, he gets entered in a surfing contest with Fin and Emma. Emma's board, though, gets broken. Things then get worse when Bummer falls in love with Reef as Sandy Beaches! Grand Theft Whale Bus When a band comes to town, the groms plan to ditch work for the concert. However, things don't go as planned. With the Kahuna not available, Johnny and the groms take the Whalebus to town. But when Bummer finds out, they're all in for a surprise that may change the series as we know it! A Boy Named Leslie Reef is Stoked to be judging an upcoming bikini contest, but his plans get complicated by the unannounced arrival of his mom. Emma is devastated when her evil boss Kelly asks Ty out. Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? After Captain Ron sabotages their surf demo, the groms strike back by stealing the costume of his mascot, Captain Clam. Reef dates a girl to make Fin jealous, and gets more then he bargained for. Slumber Party Animals Mr. Ridgemount is away for the weekend, so Lo convinces Johnny to set the girls up with a free hotel room for the night. Reef, Broseph and Johnny list the hotel as a ‘clothing optional’ resort with unexpected results. Endless Bummer A stressed-out Bummer has a meltdown and the groms school him in their laidback ways. Emma goes on a date with Johnny. Lo gets a lesson from her tough-as-nails Daddy on how to deal with her daycare kids. BroFinger Reef and Fin compete to get the attention of an energy drink sponsor. Broseph is tested, and Emma goes on a date with the human fart machine Ripper. A Prank too Far Reef and Broseph bombard Bummer with pranks and their greatest prank ever goes WAY too far. Emma uses questionable methods to get even with rude guests. The Pirate who came to Lunch Looking to sweet-talk her parents into taking her along on a family trip, Lo does lunch with her family and Ty’s date the awful Kelly. Broseph gets his hair braided and mysteriously loses his surf stoke. 'The Day the Sea Stood Still ' The ocean is flat! The groms can’t surf and their going crazy. Lo is stoked when her dad lets her back in the penthouse. Fin discovers that Captain Ron is up to something. Category:Shows Category:Cancelled Series Category:Acquired Series Category:2000s shows Category:2010s shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:2009 television series debuts Category:2010 television series endings